Lágrimas de Sangue
by WaterButterfly
Summary: Tudo muda quando vampiros inferiores se deixam cair na obsessão de possuir o sangue de vampiros nobres e sangue-puros. Narrado por Ichijou Takuma, Kiryuu Zero e OC. Pós Vampire Knight Guilty
1. Introdução

Espesso, corre em abundância. O aroma…

_Sangue._

Vermelho, pulsante, chamativo, objecto de pecado…

_Sangue._

Quente, doce… Desejo!

_Sangue._

Puras, cristalinas. Correm pela face pálida ou morena.

_Lágrimas._

Doces ou salgadas? O que importa?

_Lágrimas._

De tristeza ou simplesmente alegria. O rasto invisível no rosto de expressões sofredoras. Dor!

_Lágrimas._

Objecto de desejo…

_Sangue._

Marcas de sofrimento…

_Lágrimas._

_Lágrimas de Sangue!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

_- O clã Kuran não está mais entre nós… Eles simplesmente desapareceram!_

_- Eu sei._

_- Sem Kuran Kaname-sama entre nós, o clã mais poderoso é o Fujiwara._

_- Eu sei._

_- Mas será que só sabe dizer eu sei? – exaltou-se, batendo com as mãos na secretária._

_- Que mais quer que eu diga? – um sorriso irónico, sarcasmo presente nas simples palavras._

_- O concelho dos Anciões foi destruído, tanto o edifício com aqueles que o constituíam. Não podemos fazer nada sem a opinião e intervenção de um clã poderoso e…_

_- Pergunto-me onde é que eu entro nessa história… O controlo do clã Fujiwara não está nas minhas mãos._

_- Mas…_

_- É o meu pai que deve tratar disso e não eu!_

_- Mas os seus pais foram viajar. – a sua expressão era de súplica e talvez até mesmo de desespero._

_- Então espere que eles retornem. Esse tipo de coisas não pode, ainda, passar pelas minhas mãos. Lamento, mas não lhe posso ser útil. Neste momento tenho assuntos a tratar, por isso, se me dá licença…_

***

_**Ichijou Takuma POV**_

Silêncio… Era disso que eu precisava realmente. As emoções misturavam-se no meu interior. Já nem sequer sabia o que sentia!

Suspirei.

Tranquilamente saí da cama e dispôs-me a sair da calma do meu quarto. Vários alunos da Night Class estavam no corredor, trocando sussurrantes conversas sobre diversos temas que não me chamaram a atenção. Limitei-me a passar por todos eles como fizera durante as duras e penosas três semanas que se passaram: de cabeça erguida e olhar distante, mostrando o meu desinteresse por quem quer que fosse. Naquele momento, precisava de solidão!

- _Ele era o vice-líder antes de Kaname-sama se ir embora… Será que ele agora se tornará líder do dormitório?_

A mesma pergunta sussurrada que todos trocavam quando me viam passar. Não, eu nunca poderia ocupar o lugar de Kaname, eu não estava à altura disso. Acreditava que o Director já estava a tratar de escolher um novo líder e que eu permaneceria no meu cargo. Mas, até lá, era eu que assumia os dois papéis, assim como tinha de estar mais vigilante perante a Day Class e a Night Class, uma vez que apenas tínhamos um monitor no momento: Kiryuu Zero.

Foi bom sentir o ar puro de fim de tarde assim que cheguei ao exterior do dormitório.

_Três semanas…_

Três semanas desde aquela batalha, desde a partida de Kaname e de Yuki. Yuki-sama. Ainda era estranho ter de prenunciar o seu nome de tal forma depois de tanto tempo a tratá-la simplesmente por Yuki-chan. E ainda era assim que eu a via, aquela doce e inocente rapariga humana, de caloroso sorriso nos lábios. _Yuki-chan_.

Uma brisa mais forte surgiu. Várias folhas secas, outrora no chão, rodopiaram no ar numa dança ao compasso de uma música feita de silêncio.

O sol ponha-se no horizonte.

_Estava na hora._

Depois de três semanas, as aulas iam recomeçar. Preparei-me para ver os portões abrir. Passos lentos eram audíveis e em pouco tempo tinha duas presenças conhecidas atrás de mim.

_Shiki e Rima._

- Somos os únicos que permanecemos aqui, de todo o grupo de antes… - comentou distraidamente Rima.

- E o que é que isso importa realmente agora? – perguntei de forma distante.

Era nisso que eu me tinha transformado… _Distante! _Distante do mundo real, submerso em pensamentos do passado e em perguntas sem resposta.

E o portão abriu-se. Gritos de excitação, provenientes de vozes femininas, preencheram o ambiente silencioso que eu tanto apreciara. Respirei fundo e caminhei em direcção ao exterior das vedações do dormitório.

Não cumprimentei as raparigas da Day Class, que não se atreviam a aproximar de nós devido ao olhar atento e sombrio de Kiryuu Zero. Pude ver o desapontamento no olhar delas.

- Boas tardes, Ichijou-senpai. – cumprimentou uma delas à minha passagem.

Pelo canto do olho pude ver a rapariga sorrir gentilmente. E eu nada disse, continuando apenas a minha lenta marcha, rumo à farsa de uma vida colegial normal.

A noite estava calma. Calma demais!

Não existia uma única estrela no negro céu nocturno, apenas a lua em quarto crescente era fonte de luz. Como sempre a sala estava escura, sombria, inundada por um devastador e opressor silêncio. Para mim estava confortavelmente acolhedora, calorosa.

_Meu caro amigo silêncio…_

A porta abriu-se. A silhueta de Touga Yagari recortou-se na escuridão parcialmente iluminada de prateado. Mas, para surpresa de todos os vampiros presentes na sala, ele não vinha só.

Atrás de si, envergando o uniforme branco da Night Class, vinha uma vampira de longos e ondulados cabelos negros. Os seus olhos de um intenso azul safira brilharam no seu rosto ao encontrar o fraco luar que entrava na sala. Era esbelta, era algo que tinha de admitir. Era incrivelmente bela.

- E cá temos nós mais uma vampira na nossa bela academia. – comentou com ironia Touga Yagari, recendo em troca um olhar mortífero da vampira.

- Controle-se sensei. – disse ela num tom aborrecido.

- Pesso imensa desculpa. – disse ele ainda irónico ao que a vampira largou um suspiro, certamente resignada. – Tenha a amabilidade de se apresentar aos seus colegas.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deu um passo em frente. Foi completamente banhada pelo luar. Uma aura brilhante pareceu envolvê-la.

_Esplêndida!_

- Prazer em conhecer-vos. – disse ela inclinando-se numa pequena vénia – Sou Fujiwara Ayumi. Apresento-me como vossa colega na Night Class e como vossa nova líder de dormitório.

- O quê? – perguntou de forma exaltada um dos alunos.

- Cuidado com a forma como tratam a nossa nova colega. – disse de forma calma, ainda encarando a bela vampira e tentando assimilar a informação.

_Fujiwara_… Eu conhecia aquele apelido de algum lado…

- Peço desculpa, Ichijou-san. – disse o mesmo vampiro.

- Como esperas obter o mesmo respeito que tínhamos por Kaname-sama? Chegaste aqui agora, dizes que és a nossa nova líder de dormitório e esperas que concordemos com tal coisa? – foi uma vampira a falar desta vez.

Eles estavam a ultrapassar os limites da boa educação. Ia repreender a vampira quando Fujiwara Ayumi respondeu com um sorriso irónico.

- Primeiro que tudo, esta foi uma decisão do Director, então não deve ser contestada. Quanto ao respeito… Kaname era respeitado e seguido por tão _fieis discípulos_ devido a ser um puro-sangue, certo? Então acho que serei respeitada pelas mesmas razões.

A turma caiu em silêncio. Mais informação que eu tentava assimilar.

- Mas… - acrescentou Fujiwara-sama – Eu não pretendo ser respeitada devido ao meu estatuto. Eu quero ser respeitada como vossa colega e líder de dormitório. Não quero discípulos, nem servos obedientes dominados pelo medo e por um falso respeito devido às capacidades de um vampiro puro-sangue. Quero amigos e companheiros com quem possa contar para o que for necessário!

Deixei um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso apoderar-se dos meus lábios. Levantei-me calmamente e inclinei-me numa vénia de cumprimento e respeito perante a nobre e importante vampira que tínhamos diante de nós.

Agora percebia de onde conhecia o seu apelido. Ela pertencia ao clã de puros-sangue mais poderoso a seguir ao Kuran.

- Sê bem-vinda à Academia Cross e à Night Class, Fujiwara-sama. Apresento-me como Ichijou Takuma, vice líder do Dormitório da Lua.

Vi-a inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça, com um leve sorriso nos delineados e finos lábios rosados.

- O prazer é meu, Ichijou-san. – disse ela ainda sorrindo – Não vou interferir com a cota de respeito que me dão no tratamento mas, por favor, não me tratem por Fujiwara mas sim por Ayumi.

- Como desejar, Ayumi-sama. – disse ainda de pé.

O sorriso dela cresceu. Um sorriso meigo e delicado, que até então eu apenas vira mães darem para filhos ou então presente em inocentes e despreocupados rostos humanos.

***

_**Fujiwara Ayumi POV**_

As aulas decorreram de forma calma. Como o esperado, ninguém me dirigira a palavra. Limitavam-se a olhar e a tecer comentários.

Algum dia teriam de se acostumar com a minha presença e com a ideia de que, a partir daquele momento, eu era a nova líder do Dormitório da Lua.

- Muito, acabamos por hoje. – a voz de Yagari Touga despertou-me dos meus devaneios.

- Ayumi-sama. – ouvi, para meu espanto, Ichijou Takuma chamar-me. – Deve estar cansada… Calculo que não conheça muito bem a escola por isso se precisar que a acompanhe…

- Obrigada pela atenção. – agradeci com o meu melhor sorriso. Tal como já me haviam informado, apesar do carácter do seu avô, Ichijou Takuma era atencioso e gentil. – Acontece que tenho assuntos a tratar com o Director agora. Penso saber o caminho para o dormitório, mas caso tenha dificuldade poderei pedir ajuda a alguém, talvez a Kiryuu Zero se ele ainda estiver a fazer a sua ronda.

Levantei-me após recolher as minhas coisas.

- Já conhece Kiryuu Zero? – ele parecia admirado.

- Tive a honra de o conhecer antes das aulas, enquanto falava com Yagari Touga. – respondi sorrindo de novo.

- Sendo assim…

- Mas ainda assim, obrigada.

Viu-o afastar-se e a juntar-se a mais dois vampiros, um de cabelo castanho avermelhado e um pouco desalinhados e uma vampira de cabelos castanhos claros presos em dois _totós_. Apesar de amável, não sorrira uma única vez. Podia perceber uma aura um pouco negra à sua volta, uma aura de sofrimento. _Ichijou_. Segundo as minhas informações, fora um grande amigo de Kaname. Talvez fosse esse o problema: Kaname.

Segui lentamente pelos corredores desertos da academia. Apesar dos passos lentos não demorei muito a encontrar-me de frente à porta da sala do Director. Bati levemente na madeira.

- Entre – soou uma voz despreocupada do interior.

Rodei a maçaneta e sem grandes cerimónias.

- Ayumi-chan! – soou a voz extremamente alegre do Director.

Ao virar-me pude vê-lo com uma expressão de pura felicidade e quase podia jurar ver um ambiente excessivamente brilhante ao seu redor. Soltei uma risada.

- Tal como o prometido, aqui estou eu! – exclamei com sorriso, aproximando-me da secretário onde o homem de aparência jovem estava sentado.

- Então, como correram as aulas? Como é que reagiram à tua presença? Gostaram de ti? – atropelou-se com um monte de perguntes. A expressão animada e um pouco infantil ainda no seu rosto. Ele era mesmo o maior Vampire Hunter de todos os tempos? Sinceramente, não parecia.

- Calma. – levantei as mão em sinal de _abrandamento, _exibindo um sorriso divertido. – Reagiram como eu esperava. O único que parece aceitar a minha presença e o meu novo cargo é Ichijou Takuma. Mas acredito que com o tempo as coisas melhorem.

- Sei… - disse ele vagamente, adoptando subitamente uma expressão séria. – É. Acho que terão de se habituar aos novos factos.


End file.
